Ni mil años
by samurai con ajo
Summary: -REEDICIÓN- Sirius recuerda la noche en que su mejor amigo muere


Este fic lo escribí pensando en mi mejor amiga y lo que me significaría perderla, espero que les guste, es mi primer fic triste.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Recordar lo que pasó esa noche, es doloroso, a pesar de que paso hace ya 15 años, recordar solo me hace revivir los sentimientos de agonía, de tristeza, de soledad... hasta el día de hoy es algo que me hace llorar, sin poder evitarlo, esa noche había llegado de una fiesta, había bebido demasiado y me dolía la cabeza, no podía dormir aunque mi cuerpo no daba más, no me sentía bien, me levanté y fui por una taza de café. Recuerdo que me quemé con el agua hirviendo, no podía concentrarme no solo por mi estado, sentía que algo ocurría, era un sentimiento que me intoxicaba, como una punzada en el corazón que me llenaba de agonía, estuve un buen rato así, deprimido sin saber por qué, hasta que pensé en él, mi mejor amigo y el encantamiento que habíamos hecho, quizás mi inconsciente lo sabía o solo fue un presentimiento, pero decidí levantarme e ir en su búsqueda.  
  
Busqué mis llaves, me puse un abrigo y me dirigí al valle Godric, no sé como pude conducir en ese estado, sólo sé que cuando llegué era demasiado tarde, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la marca tenebrosa se hallaba sobre la casa en ruinas, una parte de mí me decía que era demasiado tarde, que Voldemort nunca dejaba un trabajo incompleto, pero por otro lado, me negaba a aceptarlo, a aceptar que lo perdí, que lo perdí para siempre... Estacioné mi moto y corrí, corrí en dirección a la casa, sin poder evitar que una lagrima rodara por mi mejilla, levante escombros desesperado, gritando por ayuda, porque James me respondiera, no podía, simplemente no podía estar perdiendo a James, ni a Lily, ni al pequeño Harry, con el que solía dar paseos nocturnos sin que su madre se enterara, no podía perder eso, no podía perderlos... Mi llanto incesante, tanto de ira como de profunda angustia, solo fue interrumpido por otro llanto, aún más triste y desolado, el llanto de un bebé asustado, era Harry, que seguía con vida, corrí hasta donde creí provenía el llanto, levante una cobija y encontré a harry, su rostro sucio y sus ojos llenos de tanto pesar y angustía me hicieron compartir su pena, me desesperé, temiendo que Harry también muriera, mi último recuerdo de mi mejor amigo, su propio hijo, la frente de Harry sangraba, probablemente se hirió con algo, rompí la manga de mi camisa y envolví su diminuta frente, y mis llantos se volvieron aún más fuertes, más profundos y dolorosos, enmudeciendo los llantos del niño.  
  
Debí haber pasado unos 15 minutos así, hasta que me percaté que algo se movía, era una mano, que reconocí como la de James, levanté todo lo que encontré a mi paso, sin noción de lo que hacía y lo encontré a él, a mi amigo, mi hermano, sonriéndome, diciéndome que cuidará de Harry y que no me preocupara, yo no podía dejar de repetir que el no se iba a ir, que no moriría, no podía aceptarlo no podía, James estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Lily, que ya estaba muerta, lo último que me dijo fue que no me preocupara, con una sonrisa en su rostro, con una tranquilidad y con una paz que no sé de donde sacó, nunca me he perdonado desperdiciar esos 15 minutos, si tan solo hubiese llegado antes, el estaría aquí y quizás Lily también, le fallé, le fallé y el sólo tan solo me sonrió, diciéndome que no me preocupara. James, si desde el cielo me escuchas, solo quiero dedicarte esta canción  
  
Todos necesitamos un mejor amigo, un mejor amigo  
  
Recuerdo cuando eramos jóvenes  
  
Jugando pool , después de la escuela, siendo geniales  
  
Todos decían que eramos problemas de dos  
  
Recuerdo las chicas que nos gustaban  
  
Nunca podré olvidar esos tiempos  
  
Tu cubrías mi espalda  
  
Tu me ayudabas, eliminabas mi flojera  
  
No hay nada que nunca hicieras  
  
Todo era acerca de tu y yo  
  
Eres mi hermano, eres mi hermana  
  
Soportaremos juntos  
  
No importa qué, no importa qué  
  
Coro: mejor amigo  
  
Nunca te dejará caer  
  
Mejor amigo, siempre estará cerca  
  
Tu sabes, que lo que sea que la vida ponga enfrente de tí  
  
Estaré ahí para tí  
  
Tu recuerdas los días cuando nosotros podíamos  
  
Patear la espalda, yacer de espalda  
  
Podíamos coquetearles a las chicas  
  
Esos tiempos eran los mejores  
  
Entonces no te preocupes de nada mi amigo  
  
Porque tu puedes contar con mi espeses o delgadez  
  
Porque yo estaré bien hasta el final  
  
Hasta el final  
  
Eres mi hermano, eres mi hermana  
  
Soportaremos juntos  
  
No importa qué, no importa qué  
  
Coro: mejor amigo  
  
Nunca te dejará caer  
  
Mejor amigo, siempre estará cerca  
  
Tu sabes, que lo que sea que la vida ponga enfrente de tí  
  
Estaré ahí para tí  
  
Ven, ven, mi mejor amigo  
  
Ven, ven, mi mejor amigo  
  
Ven, ven, mi mejor amigo  
  
Ven, ven, mi mejor amigo  
  
Eres mi hermano, eres mi hermana  
  
Soportaremos juntos  
  
No importa qué, no importa qué  
  
Eres mi hermano, eres mi hermana  
  
Soportaremos juntos  
  
No importa qué, no importa qué  
  
Coro (x3)  
  
Sé que ni mil años en Azkaban serían la pena por haberte fallado, pero antes de que te vallas, para siempre te quiero dar las gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mi, por todo lo que me enseñaste, por ser mi amigo... 


End file.
